callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ACR
The ACR is an Assault Rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Camp of Camp: Camp Camp 2 Singleplayer VANDALISM IS FUN The ACR is the main assault rifle for the player during Task Force 141, and is used by other TF141 members during some missions. It is first available to the player as an optional weapon in The Pit in the mission S.S.D.D.. It is also used in the mission "Cliffhanger", with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer, Heartbeat Sensor, and a unique arctic camouflage, however this may just be ice and snow. An ACR Grenadier version with ACOG Scope and Grenade Launcher is used in "Takedown", while another version featuring Holographic Sight and Grenade Launcher is used in "Loose Ends". A version with a unique matte black finish (though it may initially resemble the standard gray-black finish) and the same attachments as found in "Cliffhanger" can also be found in the mission "Just Like Old Times". The ACR deals 80-60 damage per shot. Multiplayer GAY In multiplayer, the ACR is unlocked at Level 48. The ACR is similar to the M4A1 but sacrifices rate of fire for having virtually no recoil. It carries 30 rounds in its magazine, deals 30-20 damage per shot, and has a fire rate of 750 RPM. The ACR, although it bounces when firing, has zero recoil as it resets perfectly before the next shot, making it ideal for medium and long range combat. Its moderately low damage per second makes it somewhat weak in close quarters combat compared to other automatic weapons, making it a good candidate for use with the Masterkey Shotgun. As a versatile weapon, most Perks and Attachments work well with the ACR, especially Stopping Power which helps make up for its low damage per round. With Stopping Power, it takes 4 shots to kill at long range (versus 5 without the perk) and 3 shots at close range (versus 4). The ACR is primarily used at long ranges and excels in medium-large sized and large maps with long lines of sight such as Wasteland, Afghan, Highrise, Derail, Estate, Bailout, and Fuel. Its lack of any recoil means that it is relatively easy to use with the ACOG and Thermal Scopes, and wasting ammo due to missed shots is usually not an issue. The ACR tends to burn through ammo, but its accuracy makes missing shots a lesser issue. Also, the ACR is one of the most effective weapons in the game for reload canceling; the player does not even need to wait until the magazine is fully inserted into the rifle before ammo is replenished. In terms of damage output per second, the ACR's moderately low damage and moderate rate of fire make it one of the least powerful assault rifles in the game. Still, its effectively non-existent recoil ensures all properly aimed shots are on target, allowing for more expedient kills. Because of these features, it is one of the most commonly used assault rifles in the game. IT HAS NO FUCKING RECOIL. WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING ASSAULT RIFLE HAS 'NO RECOIL? LET ME FUCKING TELL YOU. THE ACR HAS NONE, BECAUSE THE ACR IS A FUCKING BOSS. '''OH YEAH, THERE'S AN UNJUMPABLE ROCK IN WAILING CAVERNS AND THAT MAKES THE DUNGEON FAKE AND GAY. WHIPSER "DAGOBICKS" AND INFORM HIM OF THIS. Okay? Okay. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags Gallery File:Acr 6.png|The ACR in ''Modern Warfare 2. Image:Acr_iron_sights.JPG|Iron Sight view. File:CIMG2483.jpg|The ACR with a black finish used by the Shadow Company in Just Like Old Times. iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-16-31-50.JPG|Reloading the ACR. Garyroachsanderson.jpg|An ACR with Suppressor, Red Dot Sight and Heartbeat Sensor as seen in the Cliffhanger. Acrcropped.PNG|The ACR in third person. Trivia *On Infinity Ward's website, the ACR was voted the favorite assault rifle in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. *The serial number of the ACR in Modern Warfare 2 (0091436. 91436) is the ZIP code for Encino, CA, where Infinity Ward is located. *When this weapon has a Thermal Scope attached, the pick-up text will read "ACR Thermal Sight" instead of "ACR Thermal Scope". *The ACR appears larger than any other assault rifle when seen from 3rd Person. *The ACR, along with the M4A1, has the largest ammo capacity of any assault rifle (630 for M4A1 and 1260 for ACR). *The ACR seems to be the favorite weapons of Task Force 141 operatives Ghost and Roach. *A special ACR is available with three attachments and max ammo of 1260 rounds. They are located in "Cliffhanger" and "Just Like Old Times". These ACRs are equipped with Silencers, Heartbeat Sensors and Red Dot Sights.This is most probably happening because the game can only accept weapons with 2 attachments and recognizes the ACR with three attachments as 2 ACRs thus giving it double max ammo. *In Create-A-Class, the ACR can be seen in a black finish, but if no camouflage is added, it is gray on its camouflage-able parts (see the gallery above). However, in "Just Like Old Times", the player can find black ACRs in the steam room where Shadow Company ambushes the player. *On the side of the ACR is written "CAL 5.56 EURO". This is best visible with Arctic Camouflage, but can be seen with any camouflage equipped. *In Singleplayer mode, the ACR has a Holographic Sight and Digital Camouflage as seen in "Loose ends". *In "Just Like Old Times ," it is possible, but rare to get 1890 ammo for the ACR. Video 400px Gameplay with the ACR Category:Dude, Gary Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2